


44. Discovery

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [41]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Drabble, Family Bonding, Far Future, Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26361067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Discovery. Nile cannot even fathom the world that Comet Neowise will pass over in CE 8820 any more than she can truly picture Andy's world the last time the comet blazed overhead in BCE 4780. It's harder yet to comprehend that she, of all things and all people, could be the link between these two ancients and the times they pass close enough to touch.
Relationships: Andy | Andromache & Booker | Sebastien & Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf & Nicky | Nicolò
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Kudos: 49





	44. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this comic](https://extra-loved.tumblr.com/post/627619356259614720/) by Christine Mi.

"There!" Joe points, passes the binoculars to Nile. "It's so bright!"

The immortals, and Andy, crowd on the roof of their safehouse to watch for Comet Neowise's gleaming path through the dark. And it's dark enough here, in the rural Midwest, to see not only the bright tail of the ancient comet, but millions of stars burning all around them.

Nile shivers. Time feels suspended.

"The next time it's visible won't be for 6,800 years," Nicky offers. 

Nile passes the binoculars to Booker.

"You'll see it, Nile," Andy offers from her spot on the blanket. "You'll see it again."

**Author's Note:**

> The second episode of my fandom podcast, "I Met You On LJ," came out today! It's a fun episode and I talk about the time I *mailed a fanfiction to the boy band it was about* so you'd probably enjoy laughing at me. :)


End file.
